Players on a volleyball team practice skills and techniques to improve their abilities and performance when competing in the sport of volleyball. Some skills in volleyball require several players to practice or require time to retrieve volleyballs after they are hit. Players must practice several ball-striking techniques to hone skills. Some practice is acquired during team practices, but many times further practice is desired outside of team practices. In these instances a player practicing the sport must collect balls they strike over a volleyball net and the ball may travel a considerable distance and must be retrieved, which wastes time. In addition, the player may not be able to practice striking the ball without the assistance of another player of considerable skill to set the ball in flight through the air to the desired position for striking.